Making their way for Kathmandu/Searching for Kamar Taj/Meeting Karl Mordo
Here is how Mickey Mouse, Strange, and their friends meet Mordo in Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange. Just as Stephen Strange looked at the file that was delivered and it says "Told you so!", "Pangborn, J." and "Metropolitan General Hospital". Soon, he started looking for Mickey and his friends. Dr. Stephen Strange: Mickey? Mickey Mouse: Dr. Strange, what is it? Dr. Stephen Strange: Well, I might need help finding someone to help with my hands. Max Goof: Look, Dr. Strange, you're not thinking straight. Are you sure to take that risk? Dr. Stephen Strange: Yes, thie file from the Metropolitan General Hospital shows proof. Sure enough, they came to the former patient who was playing basketball. Basketball Player #1: Come on, man! Where is the competition? Basketball Player #2: You talk a lot! Dr. Stephen Strange: Jonathan Pangborn, C7-C8 spinal cord injury, complete. Jonathan Pangborn: Who are you? Dr. Stephen Strange: Paralyzed from the mid-chest down. Partial paralysis of both hands. Jonathan Pangborn: I don’t know you. Dr. Stephen Strange: I’m Stephen Strange. I’m a neurosurgeon. Was a neurosurgeon. Jonathan Pangborn: Actually, you know what, man? I think I know you. I came to your office once. You refused to see me. I never got past your assistant. Dr. Stephen Strange: You were untreatable. Jonathan Pangborn: No glory for you in that, right? Dr. Stephen Strange: You came back from a place there is no way back from! I... I’m trying to find my own way back. Basketball Player: Hey, Pangborn, you in it or not? Jonathan Pangborn: Alright. I’d given up on my body. I thought my mind was the only thing I had left. I should at least try to elevate that. So I sat with gurus, and sacred women. Strangers carried me to mountain tops to see holy men. And finally, I found my teacher. And my mind was elevated. And my spirit deepened. And somehow... Dr. Stephen Strange: Your body healed. Jonathan Pangborn: Yes. And there were deeper secrets to learn then, but I did not have the strength to receive them. I chose to settle for my miracle, and I came back home. The place you’re looking for is called Kamar Taj. But the cost is high. Dr. Stephen Strange: How much? Jonathan Pangborn: I’m not talking about money. Good luck. So, Mickey and his friends got all of their belongings for their journey to Kamar Taj. Mickey Mouse: Do you think your hands will be healed? Dr. Stephen Strange: I can only hope so, I'm just glad you're all here to keep me company. Sora: Then we're with you. Right, Guys? Donald Duck: Let's go. José Carioca: This could be a chance of a lifetime. Panchito Pistoles: Very well said, José. Mickey Mouse: Come on, Fellas, let's pack our belongings to Nepal. Just as they all arrived at Kathmandu, Nepal, they started searching how to get to Kamar Taj. Dr. Stephen Strange: Excuse me. Kamar Taj? Do you know where Kamar Taj is? Soon, they found the sign that says "Himalayan Healing! Find Peace! Find Yourself!" Dr. Stephen Strange: Kamar Taj? Mickey Mouse: We'd better get going, who knows what other dangers awaits us. Launchpad McQuack: I see your point, Mick, because I'm getting an anticlimactic feeling that we're being watched. Scrooge McDuck: Aye, but let's just focus on helping Strange. Launchpad McQuack: I'm with you all the way, Mr. McDee. Little did anyone else realize, they were being followed by a mysterious figure. Dr. Stephen Strange: Okay. Suddenly, there were some Heartless appearing out of nowhere to attack. Dr. Stephen Strange: What're those things?! Sora: Heartless! Mickey Mouse: And they're Winterhorn. Just as they fought off the Heartless, a sorcerer came out of nowhere and took them out. Karl Mordo: You’re looking for Kamar Taj? With that, he led them all to where Kamar Taj was the whole time. Dr. Stephen Strange: Really? Are you sure you got the right place? That one looks a little more… Kamar-y Taj-y. Karl Mordo: I once stood in your place. And I too, was... disrespectful. So, might I offer you some advice? Forget everything you think you know. Dr. Stephen Strange: Uh… alright. So, they all went inside to where they'll soon meet a master of some kind. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225